


50 Shades of Oink

by 0Lil_Bear0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Save your family, There are some nasty things in this, This is trash, Y AAAYY, first fic, hhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Lil_Bear0/pseuds/0Lil_Bear0
Summary: I was on amino and in a community there, a bunch of friends and I made a trash book.This shouldn't be my first fic on Ao3 but I hope y'all read it anywaysOrThis will give you an aneurism.





	50 Shades of Oink

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this might have horrible grammar and punctuation hhh

 

Their fingers intertwined like mixed cables as warm pants slipped out from his soft, pale lips, And there was a corgi. Maddox needed the nutrients. So they milk Maddox too. The milk with mysterious powers thickened with lust. As Maddox gasped for help. He was overcome with milk, His fingers scraped into the ground. Then, enter a baby pig. Who was filled with sperm, His mind was warped with new and strange feelings. "oINK" said the pig in its 30 minute orgasm. But the pig didn't have an account at the sperm bank. So then the pig was sad but at least it had maddox to play with. The pig asked Maddox for a date. Unfortunately Maddox loves bacon And he loves hentai too. Maddox then proceeded to rip the guts out of the pig for its grease and bacon.  
....  
But the bacon was secretly his long lost son! Maddox was then charged with the murder of his son. Who squealed in pleasure., The police came and probe his anus.

"Not today" Grunted Maddox and his cheeks of iron crushed the police officers fingers. Maddox fled to sign up for the Justice League. As he thought while he got probed again by Spiderman.Spiderman shot a web into Maddox's anus. But his anus was made of buns of steel.The milk with mysterious powers returned with no match.

He won't get pregnant today.But his titties will. Oh dear Lord his titties will save the damned.Maddox's bacon son crashed in like the Kool aid man to save his father .However he was stopped by Iron Man.The gorilla watched, a single tear dripping from a singular eye.The iron man was Sage.

The bacon son spreads his legs.The gorilla was Natsuko.As Sage dived in screaming.Into the depths of the bacon son.Spiderman proceeded to probe the anus of Bacon son.With a fiery asshole.

No one can save them now except for Maddox who was still banging the Justice League.

He was secretly traumatized from his anus being probed so much.But then Izumi appeared, in all his glory.While sage laughed from the fiery asshole.Praise his mighty giant peni-  
urprise, surprise, Maddox suddenly woke up.To their relief, Jamie comes to the rescue with his almighty powerful dikdik. But his anus was probed again by the flash.

With the spandex with his protection, Jami was unprotected from the probation. And into the sunset they ride.

The end.


End file.
